


Godkiller

by MMonster



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: But I hope it's funny, But also serious, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, a bit - Freeform, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMonster/pseuds/MMonster
Summary: Thanos is a New God. The Avengers find themselves in need of a weapon that can kill him.





	Godkiller

**Author's Note:**

> I know Thanos is not really a god. But I just wanted to write this. Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is safe?” Steve asks. Thor looks at him, moves his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug.

“The Seer assured me this would be efficient.” Thor appeases. “Safe, however, probably not… Nonetheless, we shall be able to deal with unwelcome repercussions.” He turns away, mumbling. “I think.”

“If it works, it's all good. I might even let Point Break live it down.” Tony smirks.

“Live what down?” Sam asks to no one in particular. He was on a week-long mission until approximately 37 minutes before. He has no idea what the others have been doing.

“Oh, he didn't tell you?” There is an evil glint on Tony's eyes. Wanda watches with a strong urge to roll hers, but her lips twitch in amusement instead.

"Tony, not now.” Steve admonishes.

“What? The guy deserves to know what he might be blown up for.”

“Isn't it supposed to create a weapon powerful enough to kill Thanos?” Sam is even more lost.

“Well, sort of. Create, bring, in the end it's all the same. The really good part is how Thor got it.”

“How did he?”

“Tony, I shall relay the tale later, if desired. But now we must focus.” Thor blushes.

Tony completely ignores Thor.

“So there is this weird guy called The Collector...”

“Something is happening.”

“… Thor made a deal with him and he asked for...”

“Tony, shut up!”

“Hey, while you sleep in the Facility I paid for – oh, well, me and the government, but 80% was my money – you will not talk to me like...”

Tony stops talking.

A bright light radiates from the object in the middle of the room. It increases until it's blinding. A sharp sound that makes the Avenger's ears hum accompanies it.

“Oh, it works!” Bruce exclaims.

“What… the fucking hell.” Tony blurts out.

Steve is too befuddled to call him on his language.

“Who is that?!” Sam asks. His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence.

There is a woman where the object was before. She is tall, dark and beautiful. She is also very confused.

“What outfit is that?” Natasha asks. Everyone looks at her. She raises an eyebrow. “What? I can be girly.”

“It's my armor.” The woman answers. Everyone turns to look at her. “Who are you? Where am I?” She doesn't quite demand, but almost. Once she gets over the confusion, her faces sets into a determined frown that looks as hot as it is intimidating. It's **very** intimidating.

Thor, Tony, Bruce, Sam and Steve clear their throats. Clint is too in love with his wife, but appreciates nonetheless. Vision is not hung up on looks at all. Natasha and Wanda are torn between instantly disliking her and being attracted as well.

Natasha gives her a very polished friendly smile, since the guys seem to still be relearning how to speak.

“Hi, you're in the Avengers Facility. I can't tell you the exact location, since it's classified, but it's in the state of New York.” She motions to herself. “I'm Natasha. The others are Tony, Thor, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Clint and Bruce.” She points to each in turn. Tony waves, Thor nods, Steve blushes, Sam smiles, Wanda frowns, Vision inclines his head, Clint twitches and Bruce takes a deep breath.

The newcomer relaxes marginally. She has lustrous brown locks that gleam faintly, falling in waves over her elegant collarbone and back. Her skin is golden-brown, with no flaws in sight. The red and blue armor she wears looks strong and imposing, but tells the tale of a thousand of won battles on the tiny nicks all over it. A golden rope rests on her waist, a shield is poised on her arm and a sword is strapped to her back.

“Who are you?” Tony squeaks.

The woman looks at them all in turn, before straightening her back and proclaiming.

“I'm Princess Diana of Themiscyra, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and Zeus, King of the Gods.”

Some gape, some raise their eyebrows, some laugh. Thor reacts as if she just told them she is from Virginia.

“I hope you can forgive us for bringing you here so suddenly, my friend. The universe is in great danger and we are in need of help. A being called Thanos threatens to destroy the universe as we know it. He is immensely powerful, and our best efforts could not harm him. He calls himself a God. Will you assist us in this task?”

They are all a bit impressed with how well Thor speaks, including Thor himself. The newcomer hears him out, a frown on her face. It smooths over when he finishes speaking.

“A God, you say?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback keeps me alive and writing.
> 
> Thanxs :D
> 
> Edit: After watching Infinity War this Friday, I'm actually happier with this story. Figures. ;)


End file.
